opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
New SecDef Brings Sanity to GWOT
by user Dannyjnorman This is what the US should have been doing all along working in the background, helping other countries do our dirty work for us. Oh, there are some that will complain that the US would just be using other countries to do the dirty work for America, but those are the same people who say we should have never invaded Iraq. In the case of Ethiopia, America has had a long standing relationship with Ethiopia since the early 1900s. Although it has had challenges, since the early 1990s it has been solid. American provided military support in the form of training and equipment to Ethiopia for some time. And it looks like those investments have paid off. Although not on behalf of the US, but certainly encouraged by the US, the Ethiopian Army invaded Somalia as the Council of Islamic Courts closed in on the CIA backed transitional government. Although the US tried to play coy, the rest of the world knew the US had some part in the plot for Ethiopia to invade Somalia. The point here is this is what the US should have done instead of invading Iraq. The concept behind Iraq (barring the WMD nonsense) of building a democratic society in a country that already had one of the most secular governments in the Middle East was noble, but a bridge too far. Although it isn't a certain failure, there were better ways to go about orchestrating the Global War on Terrorism (GWOT). The most effective operation the US conducted was a CIA strike by an MQ-1B Armed Predator with a Hellfire missile on an al Qaeda target using Yemeni operatives on the ground for intelligence and tracking the terrorists. The area of operations would have extended greatly throughout the world if the US had worked with other governments, like it did with Yemen and Ethiopia on these types of strikes. Resources could have been focused more on intelligence finding the al Qaeda operatives and drying up the swamp of anti-American sentiment that creates the terrorist. One of the most important programs that need funding is human intelligence. The US needs to be working on al Qaeda operatives and seeing how devoted they are to there evil plots. It doesn't have to be the person calling the shots, the driver will do, and is actually preferred. If he feels slighted because his idea wasn't used in plotting against the US, the US needs to know this. The person planning the course of action isn't going to crack. Someone who feels slighted may give up information. Also, there is a certain fear, or terror, this puts in the mind of the terrorist. > Watch therefore, for ye have not known the day nor the hour in which the Son of Man doth come-Matthew 25:13. This is a powerful statement and clearly illustrates that death from above has weighed on the minds of mankind for centuries. If knowing a terrorist plot may only create a smoking hole in his cave at any moment puts the terrorists mind on the defensive. A terrorist is no longer just plotting against a sleeping enemy, but knows he is being tracked by a dynamic enemy that has killed off fellow operatives with death from above and is working under a never ending fear. And although the fear may not be of death, it could be of not completing his mission. The last and most important lesson that should be learned about the US-Ethiopian involvement has to do with world opinion, and manipulation the Information part of the DIME IOP. Continued- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Dannyjnorman Category: February 25, 2007 Category: GWOT Opinions Category: Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.